gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV: Online
El videojuego Grand Theft Auto IV ofrece una gran diversidad de misiones multijugador online. En total hay 15 modos de juego. Los participantes pueden modificar su personaje a su antojo y, conforme vayan ganando misiones en las partidas multijugador, irán subiendo de nivel y consiguiendo nuevas prendas para su personaje. Todas las reglas son decididas por el anfitrión de cada partida. Modos de juego Al empezar una partida online (desde el Teléfono Móvil) el jugador podrá elegir entre partida rápida, comenzar una partida ya creada, o partida personalizada, en donde el jugador iniciara una nueva sesión siendo el anfitrión. 300px|right Partida a muerte Los jugadores tienen como objetivo principal eliminar a sus contrincantes en un periodo de tiempo o alcanzar cierto dinero por jugador eliminado. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores por partida. Encargos de la mafia Los jugadores reciben una llamada a telefónica en donde el "Jefe" les explica el objetivo de misión que van cambiando conforme los jugadores vayan alcanzando sus objetivos. Las misiones son las mismas para todos pero no comparten equipo en la misión y tienen que alcanzar sus objetivos en un periodo de tiempo o alcanzar cierto dinero por misión lograda. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores por partida. Robo de vehículos El objetivo principal de este modo online es robar un vehiculo, ya que este puede estar cargado de droga. Los objetivos se muestran en el radar: Los de color azul son vehículos normales y los de color verde son vehículos cargados de drogas. Al alcanzar el objetivo, el jugador tiene que robar el vehiculo como pueda (ya que siempre hay un par de hombres vigilándolo y si lo robas, empezaran a acribillarte a balazos), y llevarlo al garaje mas cercano para recibir el dinero(los vehículos cargados de drogas te suelen dar mas dinero por el). El ganador es el jugador que haya conseguido más dinero en el periodo de tiempo dado al final de la partida. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores por partida. 300px|thumb|left|GTA IV modo online Carrera Como su propio nombre indica, el objetivo de esta misión es hacer una carrera y llegar el primero a la meta. El anfitrión de la partida puede elegir el tipo de vehículos con los que pueden hacer la carrera en donde se incluyen: Motos, Coches, Rancheras, Camiones, Furgonetas, Helicópteros, etc... Los jugadores se ven envueltos en una serie de "Checkpoints" que tienen que seguir para llegar a la meta de forma valida. También puede haber dos modos de carrera sin "Checkpoints" en donde el objetivo es ir de punto "A" a punto "B" sin normas de vehiculo autorizado y, el otro modo hay que pasar por unos puntos del mapa sin ningún orden. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores por partida. Carrera GTA Carrera GTA es exactamente lo mismo que una carrera normal, pasando por "Checkpoints", pero esta vez los jugadores pueden recoger munición, puntos de vida o protección con solamente pasar por encima. Los jugadores pueden disparar al contrincante y salirse del vehiculo sin que les descalifiquen. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores por partida. thumb|300px|right|Trabajos de mafiosos Policías y ladrones Este modo de juego multijugador se tiene que hacer por equipos: El equipo policía y el equipo ladrón. Tiene dos modos de juego: Todos para uno: Si eres ladrón: El objetivo es proteger al jefe de la mafia que puede ser cualquier jugador que haga de ladrón. El jefe tiene que llegar a un vehiculo marcado en el radar sin ser eliminado por el equipo contrario. Si matan al jefe, el equipo ladrón a perdido. Los otros jugadores tienen que proteger al jefe hasta que llegue al vehiculo de la fuga. Si eliminan a algún ladrón que no sea el jefe, este resucetira en un punto cercano de en donde se encuentran sus compañeros de juego. Los ladrones irán armados con una pistola y empezaran la partida a pie. Si eres policía: El objetivo es matar al jefe del equipo ladrón antes que llegue al vehiculo de la fuga. Los policías empezaran en un coche patrulla e irán armados con metralletas. Si algún policía es eliminado, este resucitara en un punto cercano de en donde se encuentran sus compañeros de juego. Uno para todos: Si eres ladrón: El objetivo es que todos los jugadores de este equipo tienen que llagar al vehiculo de la fuga sin ser eliminados. Si solo llega un jugador de ese equipo, no podrá haber finalizado la misión sin antes haber recogido a todos sus compañeros; pero si todos los del equipo ladrón han sido eliminados, el único jugador que haya en el juego podrá finalizar la misión. En este modo, si un jugador es eliminado, no podrá jugar hasta la próxima ronda. Solo podrá ver como juegan los jugadores que siguen en pie. Si eres policía: El objetivo es eliminar a todos los ladrones del equipo contrario antes que lleguen al vehiculo de la fuga. Al igual que los ladrones, si un policía es eliminado, no podrá jugar hasta la próxima ronda. Solo podrá ver como juegan los jugadores que siguen en pie. El equipo ganador, de los dos modos de juego, es el que logra cumplir sus objetivos. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores (divididos en un total de 2 equipos) por partida. thumb|left|300px|Policías y Ladrones Partida a muerte por equipo Al igual que el "Deathmatch", el objetivo es eliminar a sus contrincantes en un periodo de tiempo o alcanzar cierto dinero por jugador eliminado, pero esta vez se dividen en grupos. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores (divididos en un total de 8 equipos) por partida. Encargos de la mafia por equipos Al igual que el "Encargo de la mafia", los jugadores reciben una llamada telefónica en donde el "Jefe" les explica el objetivo de misión que van cambiando conforme los jugadores vayan alcanzando sus objetivos. Esta vez las misiones se realizan por equipos. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores (divididos en un total de 8 equipos) por partida. Robo de vehículos por equipos Del mismo modo del "Robo de vehículos", el objetivo es robar un vehiculo y traerlo al garaje mas cercano, pero esta vez por equipos. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores (divididos en un total de 8 equipos) por partida. right|300px Guerra de territorios El objetivo de este modo es lograr tener el mayor número de bases posibles por equipos. Las bases son pequeños terrenos repartidos por la ciudad en los cuales el jugador tiene que mantener-se un periodo de tiempo para conquistar esa base. El grupo ganador de este modo es el que ha logrado conquistar mas bases que ningún otro equipo al final del juego. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores (divididos en un total de 8 equipos) por partida. Rompe Tratos Este modo online es por equipos. El objetivo principal es lograr hacer una serie de objetivos que te van marcando y volver a casa con toda la mercancía. Puede alcanzar un total de 4 jugadores por partida. left|300px Centro de Seguridad Nacional Este modo online es por equipos. El objetivo principal es escoltar a Kenny Petrovic de la SWAT, que acaba de aterrizar en Liberty City, hasta un lugar seguro. Puede alcanzar un total de 4 jugadores por partida. Bombardear la base 2 Este modo online es por equipos. El objetivo principal es robar un cargamento para luego llevarlo hasta el barco del muelle que se encuentra en Broker (PLATYPUS). El cargamento se trata de un par de explosivos que hay que colocar en el barco y después salir corriendo de el en la cuenta atrás. Puede alcanzar un total de 4 jugadores por partida. Modo Libre Este modo deja toda la ciudad a la disposición de los jugadores sin ningún objetivo que realizar. Modo Grupo El modo grupo puedes invitar hasta 7 amigos a una partida privada similar a la del modo libre en donde se puede recorrer Liberty sin ningún objetivo que hacer. En cualquier momento, el anfitrión que propuso el modo grupo, puede pasar a todos sus amigos a cualquier partida multijugador de modo grupo (Partida a muerte por equipos, policías contra ladrones, etc...) Multijugador de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned En The Lost and Damned existen otros modos online, a parte de los anteriores.right|300px Witness protection Este modo online se juega por equipos. El equipo policía y el equipo motero. El equipo policía tiene como objetivo principal escoltar un autobús que lleva a tres testigos a un punto de la ciudad sin que estos sean eliminados. El equipo motero tiene como objetivo detenerles. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores (divididos en un total de 2 equipos) por partida. Own the City Este modo online se juega por equipos. The lost contra el equipo The angels of death. Este modo hay que ir conquiriendo territorios de la ciudad. Gana el equipo que haya conquerido mas territorios. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores (divididos en un total de 2 equipos) por partida. Lone Wolf Biker En este modo online habrá un jugador (el lobo solitario) que deberá escapar de los otros jugadores en un periodo de tiempo determinado. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores por partida. Chopper vs Chopper En este modo online se enfrentan dos jugadores entre sí. Uno ira montado encima de una moto mientras el otro ira al volante de un helicóptero. El jugador que controla la moto deberá pasar por una serie de "Checkpoints" sin ser eliminado. El otro jugador deberá eliminarlo con el helicóptero. Al final de la partida se cambiaran los papeles. Puede alcanzar un total de 2 jugadores por partida. Races En este modo online se celebrara una carrera de moteros, del mismo modo que "Carrera GTA" pero esta vez sobre una moto. Gana el jugador que llegue primero a la meta. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores por partida. Club business Este modo online se hace únicamente en grupo y, al igual que encargos de la mafia, todos los jugadores reciben una llamada telefónica explicándoles los objetivos que irán variando conforme el jugador vaya logrando sus objetivos. La única diferencia a "Encargos por la mafia" es que en este modo los jugadores hacen las misiones en grupo sin que haya otro grupo rival queriendo hacer los mismos objetivos. Puede alcanzar un total de 16 jugadores por partida. Curiosidades *En el modo de personalizar tu personaje online, se puede elegir a un zombie al haber llegado al nivel 1 de experiencia. (El máximo es hasta el nivel 10) *Actualmente el modo multijugador esta disponible para PlayStation Network, Xbox Live y Games for Windows live. Este ultimo puede ofrecer hasta 32 jugadores por partidas. Sin embargo, el multijugador de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned solamente esta disponible para Xbox Live. *Si estas en modo online, muchas de las funciones del juego están desactivadas como la posibilidad de ver la televisión en tu apartamento, poder ver a las bailarinas en el Triangle Club o en el Honkers, pagar el peaje (pues las barreras están alzadas y se puede pasar sin dificultades), jugar al billar, bolos o dardos, acceder a Internet en el internet café y demás. Además, el Tren no circula por las vías y los trucos no se pueden activar. *GTA IV fue el primer juego de la saga de GTA que llegó a tener multijugador vía online creado por la empresa de Rockstar ya que anteriores entregas como GTA: San Andreas o GTA: Vice City el único multijugador que tenían fue creado por "SA-MP Team" y solamente era compatible para PC. *Si matas a otro jugador recibirás 100$ de bonificación. Además, el jugador el que has matado siempre deja caer 15$ extras que puedes recoger. Pero si te matas a propósito perderás 100$ de tu dinero actual. *8 de los 50 Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV solamente se consiguen en el modo multijugador. *En el modo para modificar a tu personaje, se puede elegir entre hombre o mujer, un tema bastante curioso ya que en ningún juego de la saga de GTA se podía controlar personajes del sexo femenino. También hay ropa con la que puedes modificar al personaje que no puedes colocarle al personaje del modo un jugador. Véanse también * Multi Theft Auto * San Andreas Multiplayer * Vice City Multiplayer * Chinatown Wars Multijugador Categoría:Multijugador Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned